Nova Slave
by Kittyfan12
Summary: The title pretty much says what the story is about.Please no flames. this is my first story! I'm so happy!Rated because I don't Trust Sprx PLANNING A SEQUAL!
1. How it all began

Nova: Why do you torture me so?

Me: because I can.

Nova: but that's so mean.

Me: I know that, now do the disclaimer

Nova: Kittyfan12 owns nothing except this plot. Yes people she is that poor.

Me: Hey! I'm not poor. Just for that I'll make you suffer

Nova: Did I mention she's the best person in the world?

Me: Nope to late. You're goin' down sister!

Nova: Ok, let's get this over with.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sprx ran into the main room.

"Hey Nova! Check out this new hypnosis kit I got." Sprx yelled in excitement.

Nova looked up from the book she was reading (yes she was that bored).

(A/N: Just so you know, it's kind of late and the others are asleep. Sprx was out getting something and Nova volunteered to wait till he got back)

"Cool" she said as she look at the kit and closed her book.

"H-hey Nova, can I try it out on you since the others are asleep." Sprx asked nervously.

"Heh. Sure, you couldn't hypnotize anybody if you're life depended on it so I know you can't hypnotize me, but I'll go along with it just so you won't be all depressed later." Nova said with a smirk.

"Yes! Thanx Nova." Sprx said with an evily smile.

Unfortunately, Nova didn't see his smile. Nova sat down in a chair as Sprx got out an old pocket watch.

"Watch the watch" ordered Sprx.

Sprx snickered at his pun. Nova watched as it went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Soon Nova began to feel drowsy. She shook her head to clear the drowsiness, but it didn't work. Soon Nova found herself drifting of into a deep, deep sleep.

"Alright it worked." Sprx congratulated himself. "Okay now listen closely. You will do everything you're told to do."

"I will do everything I'm told to do." Nova repeated in a trance-like voice.

"Good." Sprx replied.

He was proud of what he had just accomplished. Sprx snapped his fingers and Nova woke with a jolt. She had no knowledge of what just happened. She saw Sprx sitting there.

"I told you, you're a lost cause." She said with a huff.

With that Nova walked out of the room and went to bed.

"We'll just see who's a lost cause tomorrow." Sprx said to no one in particular. Grinning evilly, Sprx went up to his room and went to sleep.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Me: So how did you like it?

Nova: please say you hated it so she won't continue.

Me: Don't listen to her!

Sprx: Yeah! I want revenge for all those time she hit me!

Me: Please review. Oh and If you have ideas please tell me them.


	2. It Has Bugun

Me: I don't own the monkey team. Wish I did.

Nova: Well if ya ask me, I'm glad you don't.

Me: Well… NOBODY ASKED YOU! Thank you to the people who reviewed and thanx for the ideas if you gave them. Now on with the show.

246824682468246824682468246824682468246824682468246824682468246824682468

The next morning Nova woke up and went to the kitchen. Sprx was already there.

"Morning Sprx" Nova said, yawning.

"Morning Nova. I'm hungry." Sprx replied with a smirk on his face.

He had a pretty good idea about how this was going to end.

"Then make you some breakfast." Nova said

"I want you to make it." Sprx wined

"As if. I'm not making you breakfast." She replied, rolling her eyes as she began to make herself some breakfast.

Nova was now pouring herself some cereal.

"Yeah? You wanna bet." Sprx said cockily.

"I don't have to bet because I know I'm not doing it." Nova replied with a little bit of a temper.

Nova was getting a little irritable; after all she hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Then I'll just have to eat yours" Sprx said

Nova looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You have a better chance of me kissing you." Nova huffed as she put the milk away and got a spoon.

"That's not a bad idea." Sprx said with a smile of pure pleasure. "Give me your breakfast. Then kiss me." he ordered.

Sprx smirked as nova started to hand him her breakfast.

Nova: Hey! What's goin' on? _I can't control my body_ (that's her thinking)

"You're giving me your breakfast. You're so kind." Sprx said, acting surprised. (And quite horribly I might add)

Nova Handed Sprx her breakfast and leaned in for a kiss.

"_Nooooooooo!" she thought _

She tried to fight it but the force pulling her towards Sprx was strong. She was resisting fairly well, until the pain came. It shot through her entire body, as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning. She knew the only way to stop the pain, would have to be to kiss Sprx. The pain was becoming unbearable. She held it in as long as she could but then gave in. She felt her lips touch his and him kissing her back. Nova broke the kiss.

"What did you do to me!?" She screamed in anger

"I gave you a kiss" Sprx answered, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

She knew that Sprx had something to do with her new state, but what? Nova spat then raised her fist as she headed towards Sprx.

"I'm gonna kill you Sprx!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"Go to your room and don't come out." Sprx replied calmly.

Nova was startled with how calm he was. It's almost like he knew she would obey. Now she was positive that Sprx did something to her. She started walking towards her tube. She didn't try to resist because she partially wanted to go to her room so that she could think.

A few minutes later, Antauri walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sprx" he said with a slight grin.

"Hey Antauri" Sprx said to Antauri.

Sprx was still a little amazed by what he had just done. Antauri poured himself some tea, and then went to the main room. That's when Sprx got an idea on how to get Nova in trouble with their second in command. Sprx went to Nova's room. Nova saw him come in and was about to punch him when Sprx commanded her not to harm him. Nova clenched her fists in furry. Sprx told Nova his plan and gave her a few orders. They heard Antauri walk to his room.

"Do it now." Sprx commanded.

"I will get you back for this, Sprx" she said as she walked out of her room.

Nova walked to Antauri's room. She tried to resist obeying Sprx's commands but she decided not to resist so much because resisting a command took a lot of energy out of her. She slowly knocked on Antauri's door.

"Come in." said the silver monkey

Nova entered the room.

"Nova, may I be of assistance?"

Nova was shaking from trying to resist the orders.

"Antauri… I'm sorry"

Antauri looked confused

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Antauri was even more confused than before.

"What are you about to do?"

Nova slowly walked up to her second in command and kicked in the stomach. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor. Then Nova helped him up and punched him across the face. She walked out of the room and back to her own, leaving Antauri lying on the floor in pain and confusion.

"Don't ever make me do anything like that again." Nova told Sprx as she entered her room.

"Well you don't really have a choice now do you?" Sprx taunted.

Sprx started to think up evil ideas in his mind.

246824682468246824682468246824682468246824682468246824682468268268426842

Me: That was fun!

Nova: No it wasn't. You made me kick and punch Antaui. What's wrong with you!

Me: I'm bored and I have no life. Deal with it! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Please review.


	3. Flowers, talks, and videogames

Me: I have been told that script writing is not allowed so I will no longer be writing like that

Nova: Help me!

Me: Shut up! I'm gonna make you suffer big time!

Nova: Please just get it over with so I can go on with my life

Me: no way! I'm making this long and painful.

135791357913579135791357913579135791357913579135791357913579135791357913

Nova and Sprx were still in Nova's room. Sprx was thinking about how Nova was such a tom-boy and Nova was thinking of ways to get back at Sprx.

Sprx suddenly got a very, very funny, yet evil, idea. He smiled evilly. Nova saw his smile and freaked out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Nova asked

"I just got a very fun idea" Sprx replied evilly.

"_I'm scared to find out"_ Nova thought to herself

"Ok here's the plan." Sprx began. "Go down to the main room and tell everyone to follow you. Then, run outside and lead them to a field of flowers." He paused for dramatic effect. "Then, skip through the field while you sing la la la la la la la la la' repeatedly. He smiled because he knew she would die of embarrassment.

"NO!" Nova screamed in horror

"Yes!" Sprx said as Nova walked out of her room and down her tube.

Sprx followed as Nova walked to the middle of the room.

"Guys!" She screamed. Everybody turned from what they were doing and looked at the yellow monkey

"Follow me!" She yelled as she ran out of the super robot. Everybody, including Antauri who was still recovering from the kick to the stomach and punch to the face, followed her out of the robot and to a field of flowers.

"Why are we here?" asked Otto.

Nova just stood there. She was determined to stop whatever was making her obey Sprx. Pain flowed through here body as she fought the compulsion to skip through the flowers. She had a massive headache and her body was shaking. Finally, she gave in. The pain was too much and she started to skip through the flowers. The others were staring at her in shock, but what shocked them even more was when she started singing 'la la la la la la'

Mean while in her mind: _"Grrr! I will get him for this, and I will figure out what he did to me."_

Otto, Sprx, Chiro, and Gibson burst out laughing. Antauri just stood there thinking about why Nova would be doing all these strange things.

When Nova stopped, she ran to the super robot and straight for her room. The others headed back to the robot. All of them still laughing their heads off, except Antauri of corse

Antauri knocked on nova's door.

"Who is it? Nova asked, expecting it to be Sprx.

"It's Antauri, may I come in? Antauri asked

"Sure, why not?" replied Nova

Antauri walked into the room and sat down on Nova's bed.

"Nova, is something wrong?" He asked

"No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" she lied

"It's just that you have been acting strange all day. Fist you kick and punch me in my room, and now you skip through a meadow singing. You are just not acting like yourself today."

"I'm okay, really." Nova lied again.

She wanted to tell Antauri that something was wrong with her and that it had something to do with Sprx, but Sprx had ordered her not to tell anyone.

"Okay, if you say so" Antauri said, still concerned about his friend.

Antauri left Nova alone in her room.

Nova sat on her bed, thinking. Then Otto knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nova asked once again

"It's Otto. I was just wondering if you wanted to play some video games with me."

"Sure" Nova said _"Maybe beating Otto at some video games will take my mind off this nightmare"_

Otto and Nova went to the main room and started playing video games. Soon afterwards, Sprx walked in and sat next to Nova.

"Hey Nova, what's up?" Sprx said

"Go away" Nova replied coldly "can't you see I'm winning"

"Yeah, I see." He said dully. He whispered something in her ear.

"You cheater!" Nova yelled

Sprx shrugged it off. The game continued and Otto was winning. It was like Nova wasn't even trying to win. In the end, Otto won and Nova obviously lost. She was very mad at Sprx but couldn't do anything about it because of the order not to hurt him. Nova now felt like Sprx had complete control over her life, but things were about to get much worse.

135791357913579135791357913579135791357913579135791357913579135791357913

Me: I feel so evil right now

Nova: What did you mean thing were about to get much worse

Me: Lets just say…in the future you get hurt badly…and in more ways than one

Nova: Please Read and Review so I can know what happens


	4. Blue Love, Kisses, and Secrets

Me: I don't really have anything to say, so let's get this thing started

SRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSTMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMT

It was lunch time now and everybody was in the kitchen eating sand witches, except Antauri who was eating a salad. Everybody was either giving someone a strange look or was given a strange look.

Antauri was giving Nova a look of concern, still wondering why she was acting so strange.

Gibson was giving Otto and Chiro a look of confusion because he didn't know what they were talking about.

Sprx was snickering at the ideas that he had thought of to humiliate Nova.

Otto and Chiro were talking to each other while giving Sprx looks of confusion.

"What's so funny?" Otto asked

"I don't know, but after lunch we're gonna find out." Chiro responded.

Nova was sitting there eating quietly. She had a look of pure horror on her face because she knew that Sprx was gonna order her around after lunch.

After lunch Sprx told Nova to follow him to his room. Chiro and Otto followed them secretly. Well… almost secretly.

"What are you two doing following us?" asked Sprx just as they got to his room.

"We were wondering why you were laughing so much at lunch" replied Chiro

Sprx though about the consequences (OMG! I spelled that right, and without spell check!) that could come to telling Otto and Chiro.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody else. Got it?"

"Got it." Replied Otto and Chiro at the same time.

The four walked into Sprx's room and Sprx told them that Nova does whatever she is told.

"Really?" Otto asked.

"Yeah" replied Sprx

"So that's why she's been acting so weird all day. You told her to do all that stuff!" Chiro said

"Yep and it's been a blast watching her make an idiot of her self."

As they were talking, they didn't see Nova inching towards the door. She opened the door and was almost out when Sprx caught her trying to escape.

"Freeze!" he yelled.

Nova stopped where she was. She couldn't move.

"Come back here!" he ordered

Nova obediently walked over to Sprx. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Nova, tell me one of your deepest secrets."

Nova gasped.

"I'm…" she began, but covered her mouth with her hands.

"Tell me"

Nova tried to hold it in but the spell (I'm just gonna call it that now) was to strong.

"I'm ticklish"

It just burst right out of her. She knew she would never hear the end of this. The boys started to laugh.

When the boys finally stopped laughing, Otto got an especially evil and unlike him idea.

"Hey Nova, go to the lab and tell Gibson that you love him. Then kiss him."

Sprx didn't think this was funny. He got mad.

"Don't do it! Otto that's not funny!"

"It is to me. Do it Nova!"

Nova started to walk towards the door.

"Don't do it!" Sprx yelled

Nova stopped.

"Do it!" Otto yelled in response

Nova took a step.

"Don't do it!"

stop

"Do it!"

step

"Don't do it!"

stop

"Do it!"

step

"Don't do it"

stop

"Do it and don't let anything stop you!

Nova started again.

"Don't do it!"

Nova expected to stop, but was surprised when she kept going. Sprx gasped. They followed her to the lab and waited outside the door to listen. Sprx was giving Otto a death glare the whole time. If looks could kill, he would have been dead five minutes before Sprx even started to glare at him.

Gibson was working quietly in his lab. Then, Nova came in.

"Nova? What are you doing here?" Gibson asked

"I wanted to tell you I…" She covered her mouth trying to stop it from happening.

"Nova, tell me what it is you need to say. I need to get back to my experiments."

Nova fought back harder because Gibson had also told her to tell him what she had to say. The pain had come back. It shot through her entire body. She had expected it and was enduring it as long as she could. They stood there for about three minutes. Gibson got annoyed.

"Nova just tell me what you have to say!"

She couldn't hold it back anymore as the spell pulled her to obey the commands.

"I love you!"

Gibson was shocked.

"W-w-what?!"

Nova walked towards Gibson, but he backed away from her. Soon he backed into a corner. He was trapped. Nova walked closer and leaned in and kissed him. A muffled scream could be heard as he felt her lips lightly pressing against his. The boys outside were snickering, except for Sprx who was still glaring at Otto.

Nova pulled out of the kiss and quickly ran to her room. Chiro and Otto were laughing their heads off while Sprx was still glaring at Otto.

Poor Gibson just stood there. He was surprised at Nova's sudden outburst. Gibson heard laughter and quickly pulled himself together. He walked outside the door to see Sprx, Otto, and Chiro.

"Ahem" he fakely cleared his throat to get their attention.

The boys looked up to see Gibson staring down at them with a frown on his face.

"So I presume that you three have something to do with Nova's kissing me." Gibson said with a disappointed tone.

"Not me! They did it!" Sprx replied glaring at Otto.

"I didn't have anything to do with it. I just thought the look on your face was hilarious" Chiro said trying not to start laughing again.

Gibson glared at Otto. Otto just smiled sheepishly.

Gibson just hit Otto on the head and walked away. The others were confused, but shrugged it off.

Gibson knocked on Antauri's door.

"Who is it?"

"Antauri, it's Gibson. I need to talk to you.

"Come in."

Gibson walked into the room and sat next to Antauri on the floor.

"Antauri, have you been aware of Nova's behavior lately?"

"Yes actually I have noticed. She has been doing some strange things,"

Gibson told Antauri about what happened between him and Nova and when he found the boys laughing outside the door.

"I think they have something to do with this." Gibson concluded.

"Yes I have been thinking the same thing. Perhaps we should see what they're up to right now."

"I agree, just incase they're planning something. Plus, we can see if they are the ones causing Nova to act this way."

They ran out of Antauri's room and headed to Nova's room.

In Nova's room, Sprx was so angry that he told Nova to knock Otto and Chiro out.

"Stop! Don't do it!" Chiro yelled.

Nova stopped.

"Do it!" Sprx yelled.

"Don't do it!"

stop

"Do it!"

step

"Don't do it!"

stop

This went on for about half a minute. Just then, Antauri and Gibson came in to see Sprx and Chiro yelling at Nova to do something and not do something. (Keep in mind that Chiro and Sprx are still arguing)

"Antauri…"

step

"…Gibson…"

stop

"…help!"

step

Antauri cleared his throat to get their attention. Everybody stopped yelling to look at Antauri, but nobody noticed that Nova was still walking towards Chiro and Otto because nobody told her not to do it. She walked up to them and punched them in their faces. They fell unconscious. Nova gasped at what she just did.

Gibson looked over to see Nova in front of an unconscious Chiro and Otto.

"We have to get them to med bay!" he yelled

They rushed to med bay and Gibson treated them.

"Now the only thing we can do is wait. Nova hit them pretty hard but they should be ok."

Gibson stated while walking into the main room.

They sat in their bubble chairs and waited for Otto and Chiro to wake up.

SRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMTHFGSRMT

Me: I think this is a pretty good chapter.

Nova: What are you talking about!? Now everybody knows about my problem, Sprx chiro and Otto know about me being ticklish, and I punched out Chiro and Otto!

Me: Oh lighten up would ya? (Gives Nova an evil grin) I know how to make you happy. (I walk over to Nova)

Nova: Get away from me! (I tickle her) Hahahaha….s-stop! Ok ok! I'm happy…..now…s-stop…ti-tickling me! (I stop)

Nova: I'm gonna kill you! (I run away)

Me: Please read and review before I get killed!


	5. explinations,SK, and breaking the curse

Me: Hey people! Guess what, I didn't get killed.

Nova: Yeah, but as soon as I break this spell, you will pay!

Me: Hey! No threatening the author!

Nova: I threaten you if and when I want to.

Me: Do you really want to hurt me? (I put my hands on the keyboard ready to type something evil)

Nova: No. Why would I want to hurt you? You're my best friend.

Me: thank you Nova.

I STILL DON'T OWN THE MONKEY TEAM!

On with the story!

Kittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittyki

Gibson was in the med bay checking on Chiro and Otto, when they started to wake up.

"Antauri, Sprx, Nova come here!"

Antauri, Sprx, and Nova all walked into the med bay. Chiro and Otto were sitting up in their beds.

"How are you feeling?" asked Antauri

"I'm ok. At first my head hurt, but now I feel a lot better" Chiro answered

"Me too" added Otto

"Well, I've ran all my tests and you two will be fine" Gibson informed them

"So we can go?" Chiro asked hopefully

"Yes you may leave"

"Yay!" Otto yelled as he and Chiro jumped out of their beds and ran out of the med bay. They were about to go up their tubes but Antauri stopped them.

"Hold on a minute you two." He said sternly.

They stopped in their tracks.

"You three have some explaining to do" Antauri finished, including Sprx in the conversation.

They all sat in their chairs and started from the beginning.

"Nova, do you have any idea why this might be happening?" asked Antauri.

"No. The last thing I remember before all of this happening was when Sprx had come home late and I was waiting for him. He ran in and said he had a hypnosis kit and he wanted to try it out on me. I said sure and then he swung the watch. After that I don't remember anything till I decided to go to bed"

Everyone looked at Sprx.

"Ok, ok. Yes I did it. I hypnotized Nova into doing everything she was told to do."

Nova was glaring at him angrily. Gibson, Chiro and Otto were staring at him in disbelief. (Otto and Chiro didn't know about the hypnotism part). Antauri was the first to speak.

"Do you know the consequences of your actions Sprx?"

"Umm…….not really. I just did it for some laughs and to humiliate Nova to no end."

Antauri was about to tell Sprx how what he had done could be harmful, but the alarm blared through the Super Robot.

"It's Skeleton King; he has an entire army of formless with him." Gibson said from the main computer.

"Monkey Team, Go!" Chiro shouted

Everyone left except Antauri who held Nova back.

"Perhaps it is best that you stay inside. We do not want our enemy to manipulate you."

Nova would have protested, but then Antauri did something she thought he wouldn't do.

"Don't go into battle." He ordered.

Nova couldn't believe he had used the curse, hypnosis, whatever you want to call it, against her so that she couldn't go out and fight.

84793148713948579358719357931873847568245689425672497945794567946794857

The rest of the monkey team Monkey Team ran outside to be face to face with an army of formless.

They didn't waist any time.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson destroyed three formless. (Is it just me or does Skeleton use those things a lot. I mean, you would think he would be smart enough to get some new henchmen type thingys).

"Claw Disruptor!" Antauri took out two of them, but as soon as they were gone three more formless came to replace the two that were gone.

They were all fighting hard, but as soon as they took out some of the formless, some more came and took their place.

7534573957934593845793187951384795814379138759318579315793857913487834

Meanwhile, inside, Nova was watching her friends fight. Then a dark figure came out from behind her and placed a hand over her mouth and pinned her hands behind her back.

She tried to squirm her way out of its grasp but it was no use. The figure and Nova went through the floor, leaving a puddle of ooze as they left.

9840986049680498503860398560569809648045045860496094559609568094680969

Outside, the boys were back to back to back to back to back. They were surrounded by formless. They were about to attack when all the formless just disappeared. The team looked at Skeleton King. A formless oozed from out of the ground. It had Nova in its grasp.

The guys all gasped.

"Let her go!" Sprx yelled.

SK just smirked.

"Why would I do that when I have plans for the yellow simian" he said

SK looked at nova.

"Kill them, and let nothing stand in your way. Do not stop for anything, unless I tell you to." He said to her. The other didn't hear.

"No!" Nova yelled as she stood there, her knees shaking from the curse.

She walked towards the rest of the team. Her fists were activated. They noticed the look of horror on her face. Her eyes started to water up as she headed towards them about to kill the only family she had.

"Nova what did he do to you?" asked Antauri

"I'm so sorry. Boom Boom Wake up!" She yelled as she attacked the boys.

They jumped out of the way, but the attack hit an old abandoned building and the wall fell on the team. Nova stood there as tears fell down her face. After a few seconds they came from under the rubble. They all had a whole lot of scratches, cuts, and bruises.

"Nova stop!" Sprx commanded, but it was not use.

She kept coming at them. They all stood there weakly.

"Please, get away from me." She begged.

"We're not going anywhere." Chiro said.

"Please! I can't control it. I can't stop until your all dead."

"No!" Sprx yelled at her

"Lady Tomahawk!" she attacked them.

They tried to get out of the way, but they weren't fast enough. They got hit full force and were sent flying back. They struggled to get up, but they were too weak. Sprx was so mad at SK that he pulled all the strength he could muster, and stood up.

Nova walked up to Sprx and raised her fist to deliver the final blow.

"Nova please, fight it. I know you can, you're the strongest of all of us. I'm sorry about putting you under that spell. If we live to see another day, I promise I won't try anything like this again. Please, just fight it." Sprx said as tears started to flow down his face.

Nova was about to punch him when she stopped. She was fighting off the curse. Inside her mind, her head was throbbing. Voices of all the commands she had been told to do were running through her brain. Images of her having to obey them were flashing before her eyes.

As this was going on, her mind was saying "_No!_" She was thinking no more. No more commands, no more humiliation, no more obedience. The pain of not obeying a command was almost unbearable, but she kept fighting it.

Her fist shook as she was fighting off the curse. Finally, she deactivated her fist and collapsed in Sprx's arms.

He smiled as he said "you did it"

SK had fled with the words "Another time monkey team, another time" drifting in the air.

87398327495827345897394857923549834579834579824756987985798432769845857

When Nova woke up she was in her bedroom. As she remembered what had happened, she bolted up, only to find the boys sitting at her bedside waiting for her to wake. They had smiles on their faces as she woke.

"You did it. You beat the curse and saved us!" Chiro said

Nova was very tired, and Antauri must have sensed it because he told everybody to get out so she could rest.

Sprx was about to walk out of the room, when Nova called him back.

"Yeah?" he said as he walked back to her bed.

"Thanks."

"For what, I was the one who got you into this mess" he said glumly.

"Yes, but it was you who kept believing in me, even when I had stopped believing in myself. So, thanks for that. Without you, I would have killed you all, and who knows what else Skeleton King would have made me do."

"Well, you're welcome. Now get some rest."

Sprx walked out of the room and Nova fell asleep.

98572945864587695278962849284598729459285985496857964569824579825496849

A few days later.

A crash was heard in the main room as Nova was chasing Sprx around the Super Robot. Sprx ran straight into a dead end. He turned around to see Nova getting ready to punch him into next year. Then he got punched in the face.

A half an hour later, Sprx was in the infirmary. He had two black eyes, a cut on his left cheek, and a very limp tail. When he walked out of the infirmary, Nova was playing video games with Chiro. Sprx sat next to her and poked her on the side of her belly. She squeaked and quickly covered her hand with her mouth and ran to her room. That's when Sprx got a very fun idea.

**THE END…_OR IS IT?_**

Kittykittyittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykitt

Me: I think that story went along fine. Especially since this was my first story.

Nova: I was just happy that I got to get back at Sprx for what he did to me. Buy the way, what was the ending all about?

Me: Oh you'll find out later in the sequel I'm planning.

Nova: Uh-oh!

Me: please read and review


End file.
